thegladesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fountain Of Youth
At the Fountain of Youth Spa, a man dressed as Ponce De Leon leads a tour group through the grounds, while briefing them on the history of the place. They arrive in front of an opulent fountain decorated with cherubs, which is spewing water into a mossy collecting pool. The guide gestures toward the fountain, revealing, to his surprise, a woman floating face down in the water. Detective Jim Longworth stands over Callie's sink, staring down at soggy cereal floating in stagnant grey water. He tells Callie that there's been a change of plans and they should go out for breakfast. Deep in her studies, Callie looks up from her textbooks, mentioning that a clogged drain is just one more nuisance she has to add to her plate. Jim plunges the sink as Callie gets a text from the State Attorney General's office. She says she didn't know recording a conversation with IRS agent Jason Elkins would cause so many problems. She only recorded him to get him out of her house and jokes that she should have just "slept with the guy." Jeff enters the kitchen, and Jim assures her that everything will be fine and the Attorney General probably won't even allow the recording in court. Realizing plunging won't fix the plumbing problem, he tells Callie she's probably going to need "her pipes snaked." After giving Jim and Callie a weird look, Jeff leaves. He's grossed out. Callie and Jim smile at each other and lean in for a kiss just as Jim's phone rings. As FDLE Bureau Chief Jennifer Starke and Jim walk the grounds of the Spa, which has a mineral spring on it. It was a tourist trap 50 years ago, so they kept the name for marketing reasons. It's been voted the "Top Spa in Florida" for three years in a row. Jennifer casually mentions that she's always wanted to bring Mike, her long-distance boyfriend, there. They join Medical Examiner Carlos Sanchez, who's standing over the beautiful victim. Carlos identifies her as Brandy Phillips, a 34 year-old retired supermodel who bought the spa a few years prior. Carlos reports that her husband, Bruce, was in Georgia for business and has been notified; he's flying home now. From the degree of dermal saturation, he guesses she was in the water about four hours. He also points out a nasty gash on the side of her head and says has petechial hemorrhages, which indicate signs of asphyxiation and drowning. Jim theorizes that the victim put up a fight. Jim pulls out a woman's gold watch, laced with diamonds, from the fountain. After picking out a long brown hair stuck in the band, he flips it over and reads the engraving on the back: "B and B Forever." Jim thinks it probably stands for "Brandy" and "Bruce." The team exits the spa with Brandy's body. Carlos says she was in the water too long to determine time of death right away, so he'll need to get her on the autopsy table. Jennifer reads a pamphlet that says: "Human Growth Hormone deficiency analysis," which Carlos calls "high-tech snake oil." HGH is produced naturally in the pituitary gland. It adds muscle mass and increases the sex drive, but over time, our brains produce less of it. That's why some "quacks" inject people full of the hormone, claiming it will make them young again. Jim tallies up how much the spa makes off of the treatment: $5,000 for a hormone work-up, $1,000 per day for meals and accommodations, and $2,000 more for injections. Daniel hands over a cell phone in an evidence bag and says that Brandy made two calls earlier that morning; one at 6:52 a.m. to someone named Tara and another at 7:05 a.m. to Bruce. When Jennifer questions who Tara is and why Brandy would call her before her own husband, Jim uses Brandy's cell phone to call her. Jim and Jennifer stand around in Dr. Tara Valdez's office, waiting for her to get off the time. Tara hangs up and apologizes for keeping them waiting, saying that her receptionist is late again. From a brochure, Jim finds out that Brandy was discovered in an Orlando mall when she was 17 and retired at 30 with $100 million in the bank. Tara tells them she was a very generous person and she was beautiful "inside and out." She tells them she's the Spa's medical director and that she developed the "Fountain Cure" at the University of Caracas in Venezuela. Brandy was like a sister to her. She says that Brandy always got to work early because it was part of her beauty routine to bathe in the fountain, do yoga, and then get a massage. She says that like everyone, Brandy feared aging. Jim adds her doctor must have preyed on those fears to bankroll a spa. Tara maintains that the spa was Brandy's idea. She didn't care how old she was; just how old she felt. HGH helped her live a fuller life. They all walk into Brandy's office where Jennifer finds another cell phone with a text message from someone named Chris. It says "I'm sorry. Please give me another chance." She says Brandy probably had two cell phones to hide something. Tara says that it was a work phone and that Brandy was happily married and that she would have known if anything else was going on with her romantically. Jim picks up a framed photo of Brandy with an older man and asks Tara if the man is Brandy's father. Slightly amused, Tara tells him that it's Bruce, Brandy's husband. Bruce steps off a private jet, his dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, and is greeted by Carlos, Jim, and Jennifer. He's a 60-something year old in a 40-something year old body. He tells them that he flew to Valdosta, Georgia to check on his auto leasing business (it's actually just a hobby since he's "retired") the day before and heard about his wife's death there. It's a short flight, just over the Georgia state line. But Bruce will use any excuse to fly the plane. Jim notices Bruce is holding a bag of Salty Pete's peanuts. Bruce politely offers some, saying he always gets a bag when he's in Valadosta. Helping himself, Jim takes the whole bag (he missed breakfast) and then casually asks him if he knew why his wife would have cheated on him with someone named Chris. Before Bruce can get angry, Jennifer tells him about the cell phone and asks if he knows who Chris is. Bruce says he doesn't, and maintains Brandy would never cheat on him. When Jim brings up their age difference, Bruce says he can beat men half his age in the gym, the boardroom, or the bedroom. Carlos adds that must be because of the HGH treatments. Bruce agrees, and says he discovered Tara and her treatment in Caracas; he was her first U.S. patient. He saw an opportunity and brokered the deal that brought Tara and Brandy together to launch the Spa. Jim holds up Brandy's watch in an evidence bag. They found a hair in the bracelet and it matches the color of Bruce's hair. Carlos says that they will need a DNA sample from him so they can rule out other DNA that they may find. Bruce agrees, saying he'll do anything to help catch the animal who killed his wife. Jim calls Daniel to have him get the flight plan for Bruce's plane and some additional information.00Back at the lab, Daniel reports that the texts sent from Chris were from a number in Raleigh, North Carolina that's registered to Edward Holloway, a Marine sergeant in Germany. He left word at his base to call him. Daniel says he also found a one strange charge on Brandy's credit card from Home Life Sciences, a company that performs at-home physicals, usually for life insurance policies. Jennifer recommends finding out who the beneficiary on the policy is in case someone killed her for the money. But Daniel says that Brandy's life insurance policy was actually rejected, but the insurance company couldn't legally say why. How could a 34 year-old supermodel fail a physical? Jennifer and Jim step into the autopsy room where Carlos explains that on the outside, Brandy was the picture of youth, but on the inside, she looked 90. She had an enlarged heart and liver, arthritic joints, and hardened arteries; her body was growing out of control because she was megadosing on HGH hoping it would burn fat and give her more energy. The hormone has its uses — for childhood dwarfism and deterioration from AIDS — but no one has done a long-term study on healthy adults. Carlos says that if Brandy kept taking such high doses, she would have died within a year. Jim says they need to pull Tara's prescription totals to see what her HGH numbers tell them. Carlos says he still hasn't determined time and cause of death because the body is so "messed up" and it could take a while. Jennifer gets a text from a media website then flips on the TV to find local news outlets are at the Spa covering a press conference held by Tara. Talking to the camera, Tara says they'll miss Brandy's beauty and her healthy lifestyle and the tragic, senseless accident took her away from them too early. Jim says that Tara isn't worried about preserving her business partner's memory; she's worried about preserving her treatment. If word gets out that Brandy died from a Fountain of Youth "cure" then the Spa is finished. Tara sits behind a table outside of the Spa signing her book, "The Fountain Cure for Aging." Jim and Jennifer tell Tara that her treatment is a scam and a health risk. Making sure Tara's fans overhear him, he says that within a year, it would have caused Brandy's death. Jennifer recommends they go somewhere to chat. Tara walks Jim and Jennifer through the clinic, stopping at a door that reads "Authorized Staff Only." She swipes her card and leads them into a room with medical supplies, including glass-door refrigerators filled with ample amounts of HGH and other medicines. Jennifer says that, among other things, Brandy had an enlarged heart and liver and the arthritic joints of a 90 year old. This catches Tara off guard, who swears she didn't know about her condition or the fact that Brandy failed to pass her life insurance physical. Jennifer points out that Tara is an anesthesiologist and not an endocrinologist. Jim calls Tara a liar for saying that she is an expert in something that she has no training in. The $40 million per year she was making off her patients seems like a pretty good reason to kill Brandy before word got out that the Fountain Cure was a sham. Daniel calls Jim and reports that he got ahold of Halloway, who told him that he bought a prepaid cell phone for his step-daughter Christa Johnson on her eighteenth birthday, but hasn't heard from her since. Tara says that Christa is her receptionist: the one who hasn't shown up to work in two days. Jim and Jennifer walk through a run-down trailer park and approach Christa's dilapidated home. Jennifer says that the landlord confirms Christa has lived there for a month but is already late on rent. She calls out her name, but gets no answer. Because the door is partially open, they walk in. There's no one there. Jim notices something on the floor near the fridge: a picture of Brandy and Christa, standing in front of the Spa's fountain. Jim calls FDLE Regional Director Colleen Manus, asking her to put a BOLO out on Christa and to run her rap sheet. Jennifer holds up an empty jewelry box from Demit's, an expensive jewelry store, and asks how an 18 year-old who can't pay her rent in a trailer park can afford to shop there. Jim says he has a hunch. At the station, Daniel reports that he spoke to the manager at Demint's, who said that Bruce is a regular and purchased diamond earrings worth $20,000 last month. He put photos of Christa and the earrings out over the wire like Jim asked him too. Daniel also learned Bruce had expensive taste in cars too and shows them a picture on his computer of Bruce standing in front of a new Lamborghini. Bruce imports the latest sports cars, Ferraris, Lamborghinis, and Porsches, leases them at a premium, and then sells them after a year and writes off their depreciation as a tax loss. Basically, he gets the government to pay for his toys. Daniel brings up Bruce's Wikipedia page, which reveals that he was also a ruthless corporate raider in the 90s, who took advantage of companies. He gutted them for cash and then moved on. Before Brandy, Bruce was married five other times, but divorced those women before they turned 30. Jim says it sounded like Bruce was taking Christa for a test drive. At a gym, Jim and Jennifer approach Bruce, who is lifting weights. He asks them if they found his wife's killer. They bring up his former wives, and ask which one he's referring to. But Bruce claims Brandy was the end of the line for him. Jennifer says they found the jewelry box in Christa's trailer and know he gave it to her, but Bruce says that he bought the earrings for Brandy as an anniversary gift; Christa must have stolen them. Jim theorizes that Christa apologized to Brandy over text after coming clean to her about the affair. Bruce asks why they aren't after Christa, since she's the one who's on the run. Jim questions what motive Christa could have for killing Brandy. Could it be so that she could have Bruce all to herself? He doubts that. At Callie's house, Jim works the plumbing snake into the clean-out plug, struggling to clear the blockage. He stops when he gets mud all over himself, realizing his work is going nowhere. Frustrated, Callie reads an email and says that Elkins' attorneys are introducing the tape at a bench hearing to see if the recording she made is admissible and she has to testify. Ekins' defensive team wants to introduce it. If the judge actually buys his story, they may prosecute her for extorting an IRS agent. Jim assures her that Elkins is probably just trying to shake a deal out of the Attorney General. No one wants the trouble and expense of a trial that's going to be deadlocked. Muddying the waters is a great way for the defense to keep from going to a trial. Sipping beers on the porch, Jim gently tells Callie that it's going to cost her about $10,000 for a new septic tank; her old one is shot. She says that even if she had the money to pay for it, it just seems like she's chasing "good money after bad." Jim says the market will bounce back way before she needs to sell, but Callie says that may be sooner than later. Jim assures her that she is not going to prison. But Callie says she has another year of medical school in Atlanta left and then her residency. Although she's hoping to get placed somewhere in Florida, she doesn't know where she'll end up. She has to go where the work is. Upon hearing that, Jim looks concerned, but agrees with her. Back at the substation, Carlos gives Jim and Jennifer the latest news: Brandy didn't drown; someone just put her in the fountain to make it look like she did. She died from coronary arrest from asphyxiation, but she wasn't strangled. He thinks the head wound caused her to convulse and aspirate, or she was drugged with barbiturates. He needs to do a toxicology report to find out. He says they're also working on the results from the two dozen hair samples they took. Manus comes in and reports that Christa has quite the juvie record: shoplifting, vandalism, robbery, and assault. Jennifer thinks they need to focus on her some more. Manus gets a call and tells the team that the BOLO got a hit on the earrings. They're at the Jaxon Beach Pawn Shop. The owner is buying them some time. At the pawn shop, Christa haggles with the owner over how much he would pay for the diamond earrings. He's stalling, with one eye on the door, the other in a jeweler's loupe. Jim walks in and approaches the counter. Sensing he's a cop, Christa grabs the earrings and tries to make a run for it, but is stopped by Jennifer, who arrests her for Brandy's murder.00In the interrogation room, Christa tells Jim and Jennifer that Brandy fired her for coming in late all of the time and that's why she sent the text apologizing. When Jim refers to Christa as the "girl banging" Brandy's husband," Christa says that's "disgusting." He's older than her step-dad's dad. Bruce hit on her and gave her the jewelry, but she said she would never sleep with him. He's lying if he said she stole the earrings. She's not a thief. But Jim points to her juvie record and she does have a shoplifting charge. She says she was 15 and she made a mistake. Jim theorizes that she sent the text to Brandy but that she refused to hear her out and was going to report her for stealing the earrings. And because she knew of Brandy's early morning routine, it was a good time for Christa to crack her over the head and leave her in the fountain to drown. Christa swears she didn't kill Brandy. She was home in bed that morning, by herself. They can't prove she killed her. Jim says, "not yet." Jim heads into his office, where Callie, wearing a sexy black suit, is waiting for him. She asks him if the dress is "too sexy," but Jim's obviously no help. Jennifer walks into the office and lets out a "wow" when she sees Callie, which answers Callie's question. She tells Jim she's going home to change and that she will see him later. Jennifer asks Jim what he thinks of Christa. He says she's a scared little girl who had to raise herself and is probably a very good liar. She probably did something, he's just not sure if it's murder. Daniel gingerly sticks his head into Jim's office, and reports that Bruce's alibi checked out, the FAA doesn't have any record of his plane leaving Valdosta any time before he says he did. Still not sure Bruce is innocent, Jim asks him to find out if he rented any planes that day. Daniel also says that he found out Bruce didn't retire, he was forced out of management and got wiped out. He couldn't afford his luxury life, but Brandy could, courtesy of her corporate card, which was cancelled the morning she died. At an expensive sushi restaurant, Bruce complains to a waitress about his cancelled card, as Jim and Jennifer approach his table. They say he's been sponging off his wife. But he says he's hardly broke. They tell him they found Christa and that she told them that he gave her the earrings, but didn't sleep with him because he's married and "older than hell." Jim suggests that Brandy found out about the affair and that's why she cancelled the corporate card. Bruce smirks and tells them that Brandy didn't care how much he spent. They had their wealth and health. Jim corrects him, saying that he's broke and Brandy was dying from megadoses of HGH. He adds that Bruce brought Tara's "cure" to the states, but when he learned it was actually killing Brandy and that his investment was about to go belly up, he cashed in his chips, which were actually his wife's chips. So he killed Brandy, then planned to dissolve the company into cash like he did with the rest of his companies. Bruce claims they're missing a big piece: there were no chips for him. When he made the deal, he insisted Tara sign a no-compete clause stating that she couldn't take her treatment regimen to another spa for 10 years. Once Brandy died the deal was off and everything would revert back to Tara. Now that Brandy's gone, her first move was to cut Bruce off. Back at the lab, Carlos tells Jim and Jennifer that the toxicology screen came back clean for sleeping pills and barbiturates. Her death wasn't caused by her head wound either. Upon closer examination of the body, Carlos found needle marks by her hip and buttocks. They bear the markings of repeated injections of HGH. He displays a photo of Brandy's bruised head wound on a larger screen, which shows a small scab within the bruise. He suggests that Brandy was injected there with something fast acting that vanished from her system quickly, something an anesthesiologist would use. It clicks for all of them. Manus tells them that Tara is booked on a red-eye to Caracas that night. Jennifer points out that Tara has family there and Venezuela doesn't have an extradition treaty with the U.S. If she gets there, she's gone. Tara wheels a carry on toward an open trunk, but is immediately greeted by Jim, Jennifer, and Carlos. Jim hands her a warrant as Carlos digs into her bag and pulls out a clear liquid which he describes as Succinylcholine, also known as SUX, a strictly controlled anesthetic used to paralyze the throat and larynx of patients for intubation. Tara says she's licensed to use it and carries it for emergencies. Jim suggests she used it on Brandy to avoid lowering the value of her booming business. Carlos says that without supplemental oxygen, the patient can't breathe. They will asphyxiate in minutes and die while awake, just like Brandy did. Jennifer says she then placed Brandy in the fountain to make it look like an accident Tara just stands there, stunned, as she gets cuffed by FDLE officers.00In the interrogation room, Jim shows off a marketing pitch for her book on a computer. He says who knew that the anti-aging medicine could become a $300 billion global market in the next decade, except someone who wrote a book on it. That's why she's doing a book tour; she wanted the Fountain of Youth Spa's cure to be hers, not Brandy's. Brandy had a controlling interest of the Spa which means she owned Tara's research. Jim theorizes that Tara killed her to become a free agent, and then planned to head home to Caracas. They checked the card swipe log on the drug storage room where she kept the SUX and only two people went there the night before the murder: her and Brandy. Jim holds up a vial with a piece of Tara's hair in it and says that they tested it to find out every drug she has taken and discovered that although she claimed to take HGH, she hasn't. It was a secret Brandy probably found out, and a secret definitely worth killing her over. Tara tells them that no one, including Brandy, knew she wasn't taking the hormone. She wasn't looking for investors; she was looking to sell her shares to be free from Bruce. She explains that she and Brandy had an agreement to split the company 51 to 49 percent in Brandy's favor and Bruce would inherit her shares. Tara wanted to get out of the business before he ran it into the ground. That's why she cancelled his corporate card. Jim tells Tara that she's in luck because if Carlos finds SUX in Brandy's system, then she's out of business for good. Jim and Jennifer walk out of the interrogation room and Daniel asks if Tara "fell for it." Jim reveals that they didn't run a toxicology screening on Tara's hair; he was just fishing. And he caught a big one because now they know Bruce was lying. A sweaty Bruce sits in a steam room, when Jim, clad only in a towel, enters and sits next to him. Annoyed, Bruce tells him to leave before he "breaks every bone in his body," but Jim just continues needling him about how he used his wife's money then started having an affair with Christa. Getting progressively angrier, Bruce tells Jim to get on his feet so they can fight. Jim eggs him on, saying that once he hits him he'll be able to get a warrant to prove that Bruce is taking steroids, which everyone knows can make a sane man go into a homicidal rage. Bruce snaps and punches the wall, though he really wanted to punch Jim. In a courtroom, Elkins sits on the stand while Callie anxiously watches. He plays the victim card hard, telling the judge that he should have known better than to accept the wine Callie offered him, but he didn't realize what was happening until after she showed him she had taped their conversation. He explains how Callie perjured herself by signing fraudulent income tax returns and she asked him not to refer the matter for prosecution. She also wanted him to give her a light payment schedule for her back taxes. Given the situation he walked into, he was afraid to do exactly what she said. The judge dismisses him from the stand. Callie approaches the bench and gives her recollection of that night's events, saying that after Elkins made his proposition, he tried to kiss her, but stopped after she played back the recording. He tried grabbing her phone, but she kneed him and told him to get out of her house. She tells the judge that she can sit there and play the victim like Elkins did, but she doesn't have to. She was raising her son alone because her husband was in prison and she was afraid of Elkins and afraid that she had done something wrong by signing the returns and he knew it and could use it against her. But she's not afraid of him now. She admits recording their conversation, but only because she had to. Starring Elkins down, she says she will swear in court in front of a jury about what happened so that he can never again make anyone else feel the way he made her feel that day. The judge taps his gavel and will make a decision the following day. At Daniel's desk, Daniel hands Jim a file and tells him that Brandy's heir, not Bruce's, gets everything. Jennifer is confused because Brandy never had children. Carlos tells the team that he tested the hair against Brandy's to prove it wasn't hers and to find out if there was a DNA match. Tests show Brandy had a daughter: Christa. Daniel shows Jennifer and Jim the evidence he pulled from Christa's work desk, which included Brandy's security badge to the medical storage room. He says he also checked the browsing history on her computer to find that Christa searched for "basics of Succinylcholine," from a pharmacy school website. Christa was the one who opened the medical storage room that night, not Brandy. Back in the interrogation room, Christa sits across from Jennifer and Jim, who begin filling her in on what they have on her: her hair found in Brandy's watch band and Brandy's security card in her desk. Christa doesn't say anything. So they start telling her what they found out about her life: she was adopted, but when she turned 16 she sought out her birth mother who refused to meet her. That's why Christa stole money from the mall and hired a private investigator, who eventually tracked down Brandy. From there, Christa got a job at the Spa and blackmailed Brandy. She knew the story would hurt her image, so she wanted money. When she wouldn't pay her, she killed her. Christa finally breaks and tells them she wasn't after money. She just wanted to change Brandy's mind so that she could be a part of her life. At first, she and Brandy got along really well, but once she told Brandy that she was her daughter, she wanted nothing to do with her. One day after work, Brandy told her who she was, but Brandy fired her and told her never to come back because she violated her wishes. She left and sent her the text apologizing. Christa admits to seeing her that morning, and that Brandy tried to pay her off. Christa asked why she was being so mean to her and Brandy tried to call security, so Christa grabbed her. But the floor was wet and Brandy slipped and hit her head on the fountain. Christa panicked and ran. She didn't want to hurt her. She just wanted Brandy to get to know her. Christa gets emotional. Carlos tells Jim and Jennifer that the injection of SUX that Brandy got on the morning she was murdered was definitely what killed her. But this doesn't eliminate Christa as a suspect, since she had Brandy's card to the medical storage room. Jim gets a call from Daniel. He grins, then heads out the door. Jennifer and Jim arrive at the jet port where they confront Bruce. He says he's going to Valdosta. Jim questions why, since he was just there. Actually, just his plane was there. He says he knows Bruce was actually in town when his wife was murdered. He shows him a video still of Bruce in his Porsche crossing the Georgia-Florida state line tollbooth at midnight the day Brandy was murdered. There is another photo of him crossing back over at 3 p.m. that afternoon. Jennifer points out that leaves plenty of time to drive there to kill Brandy and then drive back to Valdosta like he never even left. His business trip was just to establish an alibi. Jim also says that he discovered Salty Pete's isn't in Valadosta, but rather Olustee, Florida. Reuben, the owner of the place, told them that both times Bruce stopped by (in his Porsche), he seemed agitated. They tell him that they know he tried to frame Christa for the murder by using her computer and putting Brandy's security card in Christa's desk. He saw Christa and Brandy arguing and after Brandy fell and hit her head, he knew that was his chance to kill her with the vile of SUX he took from the medical storage room. When Bruce says they can't prove any of that, Jennifer says that Reuben thought Bruce was acting strangely, so he saved the trash he threw away when he was there: an empty vial of SUX. Jennifer snaps the cuffs on him, as he complains that Brandy was dying right in front of his eyes and she was supposed to be there for him, not the other way around. Disgusted, Jennifer hands him off to cops who drag him away. On the grounds of the Fountain of Youth Spa, Christa admires the spa's beauty. Jim tells her that it's a shame to think that the business almost ended up going to Bruce instead of her. Christa is confused, but Jennifer tells her that Brandy changed the terms of her estate three months ago, when the adoption agency contacted her to say Christa wanted to meet her. But Christa wonders why Brandy was so mean to her and wanted nothing to do with her once she found out she was her daughter. Jim explains that it's probably because she didn't want to maintain a relationship with her because she knew she was dying and didn't want to have Christa lose her a second time — at least not without something to remember her by. Overwhelmed Christa stands there, letting all of this information, and her new reality, sink in. Jim helps Callie load the rest of her belongings in to her car as Callie tells him that the judge believed her side of the story. Elkins' lawyers were so scared of her testimony that they leapt at the state's deal. There's not going to be a trial and Elkins is getting 30 months in jail. Jim loads the last of the boxes in her trunk, noticing that she's taking more back than she came with. Callie says she just doesn't want to have to buy new things for her apartment in Atlanta. Grateful for his support, Callie wraps her arms around him. They hold the embrace, neither wanting to let go or say what's on their minds. They kiss, but Callie needs to leave soon so she can make it to Atlanta before dark. She tries to get in her car, but Jim stops her, making sure she has everything. They kiss again, but she really has to go this time. In the car, she tells him she loves him. He responds that he loves her too. Smiling, she says she'll text him when she gets to Atlanta and drives off. Jim stands alone in front of her house, watching her leave him again. References http://www.aetv.com/the-glades/episode-breakdowns/fountain-of-youth/